No One in Narnia Thinks Any Worse of You for That
by scullymulder
Summary: Five years post the Last Battle, Peter misses Susan. He requests Aslan bring her home. [PeterSusan] Warning: incest. In very reluctant response to a request.


Title: No One in Narnia Thinks Any Worse of You for That

Author: scullymulder T

Disclaimer: Not mine

**A/N: So…I wrote incest. YES, this is that taboo, incest. You flame me, I flame you back – a thousand times worse than you flamed me. I will cuss you out and make you feel like dirt. So do NOT flame me. I have the right to write whatever I feel like.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter walked on the beach, fingering the hilt of his sword, burying his feet in the soft sand. He tilted his head to the sky, letting the wind sweep through his hair, reminding him so much of _her_ fingers.

He wished he hadn't, because just as his hair had been moved, his mind flashed back to the time just after Jadis, the White Witch, had been defeated.

_Susan and Peter sharing their first tentative, clumsy, _wonderful_, kiss on the exact spot that he now stood._

_Susan and Peter, both of their hands buried deep in the other's hair._

_Susan and Peter, walking on the beach, hand in hand, talking._

_Susan and Peter holding each other, laughing, as Edmund and Lucy romped around in the sea, splashing each other._

But those times had been over a long time now. Ever since the four of them had returned to England (after they had helped Caspian) and Aslan had told Peter and Susan that they could never return to Narnia, his beloved sister had changed. It seemed to Peter that his Queen was forcing herself to grow up far too fast. She had started to bring men home, and Peter thought (at first) that it was just to make his blood boil.

After all, they hadn't been _together_ since they had left Narnia for the second, and seemingly final, time.

But, as Peter grew older, he realized that Susan didn't want to hurt him – in fact, if the quick, longing glances were any indication, she still loved him as much as he loved her – but just wanted to make the hurt of being cast away from Narnia to end.

He was a _King_, dammit! There was only _one_ thing that he wanted, and that was the exact thing he couldn't have. He had taken his crown off in a fit of anger, and just about ready to chuck it into the sea, when a voice rumbled in the back of his mind.

"_Once a King or Queen of Narnia…"_

_Why_ hadn't he thought of it before?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter threw open the door to the throne hall where Aslan was currently talking to the other royalty of Narnia and stalked up to the throne, squarely meeting Aslan's gaze.

"Leave us," he barked.

Not without many hesitant looks from his brother and sister (they were sure he was going to make Aslan mad) the hall slowly emptied.

"You lied, Aslan," Peter told the lion quietly.

"Oh, about what?"

"You once told me – all four of us, actually – that if you were "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia", did you not?"

Aslan nodded his head in agreement. "I did."

"Then _where_ is Susan, oh mighty Lion?" Peter mocked. "Are you so quick to abandon her when you once promised that she would never be?"

"She lost belief."

"Because _you_ condemned her to the Shadowlands! The little you knew her, Aslan, you knew that she was the logical one of us! You, Great Lion, knew she would shut out Narnia to keep the hurt at bay – and it wouldn't be hard for her to forget something as fantastical as this place. Something unbelievable as this place."

"She still – "

"No!" Peter shouted. "I won't listen to another of your lies." He turned and strode to the side entrance of the throne room, and yanked the door open. "Edmund, send for the groom to prepare my horse. Lucy, have a servant take out my armor."

His siblings ran to do as he had told them, while the rest of the 'children' stayed stock still, wondering what Peter would say next. (They had been listening the whole time behind the door.)

The High King turned on his heel to the great cat, and snapped, "If you don't bring Susan back, Aslan, I will ride around Narnia, declaring that the High King Peter can no longer have good relations with Aslan. You lied to their King, Aslan; when I tell them that you aren't the _savior_ they believe you to be, how do you think they'll react? I am prepared to bring complete and total anarchy to your door, because when I have told every single being in Narnia of your indecency, then I'll withdraw from my duties as King, and devote the rest of my time here to finding a way to bring Susan back. Narnia deserves their Queen; my siblings deserve their sister. _I _deserve my wife."

Peter turned back towards the two massive doors where the rest of the not-so children where standing in shock, his heart pounding, desperately hoping that Aslan would not call his bluff. The fact was, Peter wasn't sure that he was prepared to tell all of Narnia that Aslan was a deceiver, because in fact, he only really knew of one instance when this was true.

He was just about to force his way through the small crowd that had formed at the door when the Lion's voice rang out. "Halt, Son of Adam."

Peter turned once again to face Aslan, his heart in his throat. "Will you bring her back to me, then?"

Aslan nodded his consent. "I will."

The High King let out an enormous breath of air that he didn't know he was holding.

"But only because you stood up to me for what mattered most to you. Not because I _am_ a liar."

"You are, Aslan."

"Just because one does not return to Narnia, doesn't mean they aren't referred to as royalty. You sacrificed your well being as well as countless others, and while that is incredibly selfish, it is also self_less_. If you truly do love you Susan as much as I do believe you do, then you deserve to have her. She will be returned to you within the hour. Wait on the beach."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat on the embankment, every minute feeling like an hour; he was sure, however, that it had only been fifteen minutes, at most, since Aslan had sent him to wait.

However, when he raised his head to watch the tide come in, he saw a woman – full lips, raven locks – _Susan_.

He raced to her, skidding to a stop and burying his feet in the sand as he knelt by her. He had no idea how long he'd been there, and if she had inhaled water, she could already be dead. She was, though, (when he checked) to his relief, breathing. Noticing for the first real time that she was completely soaked, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lucy and Edmund saw that he cradled his sister in arms their faces exploded with joy, and they rushed to him asking, "How is she?"

Peter laughed, truly happy for the first time in five years. "She needs to be change, Lu. She's absolutely soaked."

"All right. Just take her up to her old rooms; once we heard that Aslan was bringing her home, we had servants fix her room back up. She doesn't have any clothes right now, but we can borrow some from Jill or Polly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once his sister had been changed into fresh, dry clothes, Peter waited anxiously by her bed side, constantly changing position in his anxiety.

He didn't have to wait long, though, for only ten minutes after she was changed, her eyelids fluttered open and she groggily looked around the room. When her eyes focused on Peter, though, her breath caught in her throat.

"No," she said as she cradled her face in her hands. "It's just a nightmare. It'll go away. It'll go away. Because he's dead. Oh, God."

"Su?" Peter asked tentatively. "Su, it's not a dream. I'm here. Aslan brought you back to Narnia."

Tears were flowing down her face now. "Nononononono. It's just a dream. It'll have to stop eventually."

"Su…" Peter said, lightly touching her shoulder. "I promise, we're – _I'm_ – here."

At least, that's what he had intended to say; when his hand touched her shoulder, she screamed (in her dreams, he'd never gotten to touch her yet – he'd always just stand and smile at her, while she desperately tried to run to him, but he'd disappear when she got feet from his own).

When he tried to shush her with a soothing, "Su, no, I promise, we're here. It's not a dream!" and again tried to lay his hand on her shoulder, she tore herself from his grasp, thrashing around.

He shouted her name once more, a "Susan, listen to me, we're real, I promise!"

But all she said was the same thing, over and over again: "It's not real."

Finally, he had had enough of the shrieks and joined her on the bed; he forced her hands above her head, restraining them. Her legs though, were still flailing around, as she was still trying to escape from him; he wasn't quick enough (he was trying to pin her to the bed) and her right knee rose up to hit him square in the groin.

Peter's eyes bulged for a moment in pain, before relinquishing complete control of his sister and falling to the floor.

He laid there for several minutes, willing the pain away, when suddenly, the screaming stopped. _The screaming stopped. _

Peter painfully – _painfully_ – sat up, hesitantly looking at Susan, praying she wouldn't kick him again.

His little sister had her back to him. She was in a fetal position, mumbling something to the effect of 'Must wake up' over and over; she was also shaking horribly.

"Su?"

"Please, just go away. All I want to do is wake up."

"Susan, I promise. This _is not _a dream. I asked Aslan to bring you back; he did."

"I don't believe you."

"Would you give me the chance to prove it to you?"

Silence. Then, "Yes."

He carefully crept back on the bed. When he reached her, he gently tugged on her so that she was on her back.

"I _love_ you," Peter told Susan softly; then, he pressed his lips against hers. He had closed his eyes, but he felt her arms circle around his neck, and he smiled into the kiss.

They broke off, breathing heavily. "Oh, God," Susan said. "If this really _is_ a dream, I never want to wake up again."

"It's not, Su, I promise. Can you move? I know that experience was….traumatic, at least."

"Move? You're alive! If you want, I can fly."

Just then, her door burst open, followed by Edmund with his sword drawn, his knuckles white, and Lucy who had the hem of her dress in knots.

"Well," Susan said with a sly smirk on her face, "It took you long enough. Do you honestly know how long I was screaming?"

"Susan!" Lucy cried before jumping on her older sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"Ed," Susan laughed when Lucy had finished suffocating her, "Come here."

He grinned and enveloped her in a larger hug than his sister had provided. "Well, Su," he told her. "We'll leave you and Peter alone." He dragged Lucy out of the room with a wink, closing the door softly behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later, Peter gazed at his sister as he stroked her cheek. "I've missed this – _us_."

"So have I," Susan told him with a soft smile, pulling his head down to meet hers for a simple, loving kiss.

He rested his head on her chest and they stayed that way for many minutes before – "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"All those boys I was with…I wasn't _with_ them. It's always been you."

Peter lifted his head and looked into her wonderfully green eyes, smiling. (It seemed he hadn't smiled this much in into her wonderfully green eyes, smiling. (It seemed he hadn't smiled this much in _years_.) "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Susan smiled back. (Nor had she smiled as much.)

"Well, my Queen," Peter said as he slid out of bed, slipping his clothes back on. "Lucy brought you some clothes while you were still awake. If you feel up to it, I think it is high time that we re-introduce Queen Susan the Gentle to the subjects over which she is ruling again."

Just as she and Peter she walking out of her room (she was fully dressed by this time), hand in hand, somewhere in Narnia, a lion roared.

Maybe it was only Susan who heard it, for Peter showed to signs of recognition; still, she smiled.

For she was home, with the ones she loved. She was _home._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Again, if you flame me, I'll flame back: You've been warned.**

**Now, that said…I hope you who do ship Peter and Susan, I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
